


Singing in Showers

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Serial: s051 Spearhead From Space, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy just can't get any privacy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of the same name in the Table Challenge at best_enemies.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

“Are you in pain?” the Master asked, stepping into the foggy room.

The Doctor whirled. “Heavens, you startled me. Seriously, I think I should be allowed to shower in privacy.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not interested in assaulting your person. Quite the contrary – I thought you were being attacked, and selflessly came to your rescue.”

“Hmph. I find that hard to believe, somehow. Anyway, I was just singing. I’m quite fond of doing so in the shower.”

The Master chuckled, eyes sliding down the body barely hidden by the steam. “It seems you’ve dropped your soap.”


End file.
